


Out of My League

by CarlyCo



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parenting, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Football, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlyCo/pseuds/CarlyCo
Summary: Bonnie desperately wants to believe that there is a 'happily ever after' at the end of her story. Her story has all the key components: dead parent, tragic circumstances, and evil villains standing in the way of true love. However, this isn't a fairy tale and her prince charming may never come.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This story is a one-shot for now. I wrote it while working through writer's block for another story. If there is any interest in more chapters I would be willing to continue the story. Enjoy!

Most people would be thrilled to have such prime seats at the national championship game. She was seated close enough to the field to hear the players shouting on the sideline. The atmosphere in stadium was absolutely electric as the game clock ticked below the two-minute mark. Most of the fans were on their feet cheering raucously. The two teams grinding it out of the football field were separated by three points. Either team could suffer a crushing defeat in the game’s final minutes. Bonnie felt so anxious that she was sick to her stomach. She had a lot riding on the outcome of this game. 

Bonnie hadn’t put any money on the game but she had taken a huge gamble all the same. Four years ago, she had gotten pregnant by her high school sweetheart. It wasn’t an ideal situation since both teens had bright futures ahead of them. Tyler was a heavily recruited wide receiver. Meanwhile, Bonnie had just set a new state record for the 200 meter dash. Despite their college plans neither teen considered terminating the pregnancy. They were in love and had already decided to attend the same college. The teens’ families were understandably upset when they learned about the pregnancy. However, Bonnie’s family had come around to the idea after a few days.

It had taken nearly a month but it seemed as if Richard and Carol were warming up to the idea of being grandparents. Unfortunately, the teens were much too naive and trusting. They didn’t see the writing on the walls until it was too late. Their daughter was two months old when Tyler signed his letter of intent. The letter of intent wasn’t a long or particularly detailed document but it was a pair of handcuffs. Once Tyler signed that letter he couldn’t go to another school. Two months later, the university rescinded its scholarship offer to Bonnie. It was middle of track and field season and she was performing well. However, the school claimed they were going with a different student athlete. Bonnie and Tyler were devastated by the news. They wouldn’t be able to attend the same school. They would have to postpone getting married. All their plans were crumbling. The situation grew worse when they learned that Richard and Carol were behind the lost scholarship. The Lockwood family had been generous donors for generations. There was a dorm named for their family on campus. It hadn’t taken much effort to convince the athletic director to do their bidding.

Tyler had threatened to forgo playing football to punish his parents. They responded by threatening to cut him off financially. Moreover, Tyler wouldn’t gain access to the trust fund set up by his grandparents until he was 25 years old. He couldn’t afford to put himself through school without a scholarship while taking care of his little family. Tyler realized then that his parents held all the cards. Richard and Carol promised to send a monthly check to provide for Bonnie and Mila. They even offered to cover childcare costs so that Bonnie could go to school. The young couple reluctantly agreed to the stipulations. When Tyler graduated from high school, he moved six hours away to play college football. Meanwhile, Bonnie accepted a track and field scholarship at Whitmore College. 

For three years, Bonnie and Tyler only saw each other during holiday breaks. Occasionally, she would try to take Mila to his games. However, the majority of their communication had been over the phone or through Facetime. It was a miserable existence and nearly drove them apart on multiple occasions. Bonnie and Tyler both had jealous streaks that made the separation more difficult. Their respective friends poured poison in their ears. Just a few months ago, they nearly broke up because of some questionable photos on Instagram. Tyler had celebrated his 21st birthday at a nightclub with tons of beautiful women. There were several pictures that made it look as if he had taken liberties that he shouldn’t while in a relationship. 

However, everything was supposed to change tonight. Tyler planned to declare for the draft after the game--win or lose. Then he would let his parents know that he and Bonnie were still together. She didn’t know what to expect from the Lockwoods. Moreover, there was part of the girl that worried that Tyler wouldn’t make good on his promises. Why would he want to be trapped in a committed relationship when he was about to be drafted by a NFL team? They had been living separate lives since graduating from high school. It all left Bonnie feeling sick to her stomach and doubtful. 

The game caught her attention when a cornerback intercepted the ball. Bonnie cheered loudly but glanced at the time. They were under a minute now. It was enough time for one maybe two more plays. However, the opposing team called a time-out.

Lucy gently nudged Bonnie’s arm. “It’s going to be okay.”

Bonnie huffed out a quiet laugh. Lucy was her cousin but they were more like sisters. Sheila had raised the two girls under the same roof. Moreover, she was the first person Bonnie called after Sheila died suddenly. Lucy had stepped in to become her 15-year-old cousin’s guardian. She was only 23-years-old at the time but the alternative was putting Bonnie in foster care. The family court judge had agreed to the guardianship but the cousins had jumped through hoops to appease the court. She couldn’t count the number of home studies Mrs. Lawson had conducted. 

She said, “You don’t know that.”

Lucy lightly patted Mila’s back. It was nearing 11 o’clock and the toddler was exhausted. She said, “I don’t know what Tyler is going to do after this game but I know that you are going to be okay. I’ve got your back...no matter what. I always have and I always will.”

Bonnie forced a small smile. She was grateful for Lucy’s support. She wouldn’t have gotten through these three years without her cousin. “Thanks, Luce.”

She smiled. “Besides, I will go all Jeff Gillooly on Tyler’s knees if tries to screw you over.”

“Don’t even joke like that,” Bonnie scolded her lightly.

Tyler had broken his arm last year and it delayed his plans. The worst part was hearing the misery in his voice as he tried to rehab from the injury. She would never wish that kind of pain on him. 

Lucy’s eyes narrowed. “I am not joking. You know that I take my expandable baton everywhere I go. Give me five minutes and I’ll make sure the golden boy never plays a down of pro football.”

Bonnie rolled her eyes in exasperation. “We would be chased of out Mystic Falls by people with torches and pitchforks.”

“Don’t care. You’ve raised his child alone for three years because his parents are racist and manipulative as fuck. It’s time for him to step up,” she said.

She shook her head and glanced at the field again. They were just coming out of the time-out. Tyler’s team were still deep in their own territory and the clock was ticking down. The good news was that they had possession of the ball after that interception. She didn’t know if they were going to be able to pull off the win but there was a chance. 

The quarterback faked a hand off to the running back and then left the pocket. He looked down field and then launched the ball through the air. 

Bonnie felt like her heart stopped when she realized that Tyler was the target. She got to her feet and watched as he jumped into the air and caught the ball. A moment later, he was back on the ground and sprinting towards the end zone. 

“Go, Ty!” Bonnie screamed. 

Lucy got to her feet, too.

A defender tried to pull Tyler down, but he stiff-armed the defender right out of bounds. Tyler glanced behind him and realized that the bodies chasing him where all his teammates. He ran into the end zone and then dropped the ball.

The entire stadium erupted in applause and cheers. That was it...the game was over. Tyler had scored the game winning touchdown. 

Bonnie felt tears filling her eyes. No matter what Tyler decided to do she was proud of him. She knew how hard he had worked for this moment. 

Lucy hugged Bonnie. “They did it!”

She hastily wiped away her tears and nodded. Bonnie gently took Mila from Lucy’s arms and hugged her. She said, “Come on. We’re going to see Daddy.”

Tyler had ensured they had passes to get onto the field after the game. 

Lucy and Bonnie left their seats and headed onto the field. Then it was just a matter of finding Tyler among the throng of fans, press, players, and coaches. 

However, Tyler spotted them first. He weaved through the crowds until he reached them. Tyler pulled Bonnie into his arms and kissed her passionately. 

Mila whined at being squished between them. 

Tyler pulled back with a chuckle and took Mila from Bonnie. He kissed her forehead and asked, “Did we squish you, munchkin? I’m sorry.”

Mila’s expression brightened when she saw him. “Daddy!”

He chuckled and hugged her to him. He looked at Bonnie. “I am so glad you guys are here.”

“We couldn’t miss this. Congratulations, Ty. We’re proud of you,” she said in a voice thick with emotion. 

Tyler smiled. “Thank you. It means a lot coming from you.”

Mason approached the small group with Tyler’s parents. He grinned at his nephew. “That was a damn good catch. That is going on the highlight reel.”

Tyler scowled at his parents. He hadn’t invited Richard and Carol. He could only assume that they had pulled some strings to get onto the field. 

“Hell of a game, son,” Richard said with a proud smile. 

Carol tried to hug Tyler but he easily sidestepped the attempt. 

Lucy smiled smugly. She whispered to Bonnie, “I think that is a more vicious straight arm than the one he gave in game.”

Bonnie bit back a laugh. 

Tyler looked at Mason. “Did you bring it?”

Mason nodded and pulled a ring box from his pocket. “Of course, I brought it. I had one job and it was an important one.”

Tyler took the ring box and handed Mila to his uncle. 

Richard’s entire posture changed when he spotted the box. He glared at his brother. “What are you doing with grandmother’s engagement ring?”

Mason smiled at his older brother. “She left it to me...I can do whatever the hell I want with that ring. And I decided to pass it along to my favorite nephew.”

Richard hissed. “He’s your only nephew.”

Mason just shrugged at Richard. The two brothers had never been particularly close. The wedge between them had grown even larger in recent years. 

Tyler glared at his parents as if daring them to intervene. Then got down on one knee in front of Bonnie. He grinned up at her like a fool in love because he was one.

Bonnie blinked rapidly because she couldn’t believe he was really going to do this. She hadn’t been expecting a proposal. Bonnie had only hoped that they would no longer have to hide their relationship. She gasped, “What are you doing?”

Lucy asked, “What does it look like he’s doing?”

Bonnie snapped, “Shut up, Lucy.” She looked at Tyler with apprehension. She whispered, “Are you sure?”

Lucy took out her phone and started recording. She didn’t want to miss a moment of this. She was happy to see that the boy had his head on straight. Lucy had her doubts after those pictures surfaced on Instagram. However, she hadn’t shared those doubts with her distraught cousin. Bonnie had been going through enough hell without another person adding to it.

“I have never been more sure of anything in my life. I wanted to make you wife three years ago but...other things got in the way.”

His parents shifted uncomfortably at the venom in Tyler’s voice. 

Mila looked on from her great-uncle’s arms but she had no idea what was happening. 

“But none of those things matter any longer. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Bonnie. You are the only girl I have ever loved. You are the only girl that I  **could** ever love. More than that, you stuck by me when every bit of logic had to be telling you to cut your losses. I can never explain how grateful I am that you stuck by me. Will you marry me?” Tyler asked as he opened the antique cherrywood box.

The engagement ring was made of white gold. A large oval shaped sapphire was the centerpiece of the ring. A ring of diamonds surrounded the sapphire. 

Bonnie’s heart was beating so fast she felt as if she might faint right there. She nodded as tears slipped down her cheeks. “Yes, of course, I will marry you, Ty.”

Tyler took the ring from the box and slipped it on Bonnie’s finger. He got to his feet and hoisted her into the air. 

Bonnie wrapped her arms around Tyler’s neck and kissed him happily. All of her fears and doubts had been for nothing. 

Richard and Carol looked as if they has swallowed an entire basket of lemons. However, no one was interested in their opinions or reactions. They definitely wouldn’t make a scene when there were so many cameras around. 

Mason said, “Congratulations!”

Lucy nodded with a wide smile. “I’m so happy for both of you. And I recorded the whole thing. This is going on Instagram.”

Tyler put Bonnie of the ground.

Bonnie took Mila from Mason’s arms. “Come here, baby girl.”

Mila’s hands automatically went for her mother’s shiny new accessory.

Tyler chuckled heartily.

Lucy squealed and walked over to get a better look at the ring. “It’s gorgeous!”

Bonnie nodded in agreement. “It is the most beautiful ring that I have ever seen.”

Tyler slung an arm around Bonnie’s waist. He said, I don’t want to wait long to get married.”

“Really?” she asked surprised.

He nodded and said, “I’m not exactly worried about missing a few days of class now. I’ll try to come next Thursday. We’ll go to the county clerk’s office to get the our marriage license.”

Richard spoke in a hushed voice. “You can’t be serious…”

Suddenly, the assistant coaches were yelling to get the players’ attention. It was time for the trophy presentation. 

Tyler kissed Bonnie again and said, “I’ve got to go but I’ll be back soon.”

She nodded with a grin. “We’ll be here, Ty.”

Tyler jogged across the field to reach the hastily constructed platform. 

Carol glared a Bonnie. She said, “You can’t think that we are going to let this happen.”

Bonnie glared heatedly at the woman. “We’re not teenagers anymore,  **_Carol_ ** .”

Lucy waved her hand dismissively. “Go on now. Nobody is interested in hearing what you think or feel tonight.”

Mason snorted in agreement. 

Richard stared at his brother with a face like thunder. 

Mason shrugged his shoulders. “I always thought the two of you were out of line for meddling in Tyler’s life. If I were in his shoes, I’d never speak to either of you again. But then again I’ve had a lot longer to grow tired of your bullshit, Dick. I am sure Tyler will get there eventually.”

Lucy chuckled softly. 

Mason put his arms over the Bennett women’s shoulders. “Let’s see if we can get closer to the stage. I want to take pictures.”

The Lockwoods stood back and watched them walk away. 

Carol looked at her husband. “What are we going to do, Richard? What if Mason is right?”

Richard glanced at his wife. “I’ll think of something.”

Carol wasn’t sure that she believed her husband’s vague reassurances. She looked toward the stage where her son was front and center with the head coach and the cornerback that had the game changing interception.

She watched as her son was awarded the offensive MVP award for his three-touchdown performance. Carol wondered if they had gone about this the wrong way. Maybe the relationship would have fizzled out without their interference. 

They had only pushed their son away from them and closer to the little family that was sure to be albatross around his neck.


	2. The Next Step

Tyler’s life had been a whirlwind since his team won the national championship. In one of his many post-game interviews, he announced his intent to enter the draft. It wasn’t exactly a shocking revelation for people in the know. Tyler’s draft stock was particularly high after a stellar season where he had been a Heisman candidate. He made up some of the ground he lost the previous year due to injury. The early mock drafts projected him to go high in the first round. Staying another year in college just didn’t make sense for him. He would be risking a major injury that could derail his professional career permanently. 

Unfortunately, he hadn’t really been prepared for all the moving parts that came after declaring for the draft. He was getting daily calls from prospective agents. Tyler also had to meet with his academic advisor to discuss his school options. Most student athletes tried to finish out the year. However, he also had the option of withdrawing from school early. Tyler was tempted to take option two. He would prefer to move back home to Mystic Falls in the months leading up to the April draft. Tyler wanted to be with his family more than anything else. Three of his five courses were taught online. He had the option of dropping the other two to become a part-time student. Fortunately, he was only a few weeks into the Spring semester. He had plenty of time to make a decision. 

Tyler stretched with a small groan as he sifted through a small mountain of papers. He had just spent the last twelve hours chasing his daughter around the house. Mila had demanded his undivided attention from the moment he walked in the door. Tyler was only too happy to oblige, but he was relieved when her bedtime arrived. However, putting Mila to bed had not been without challenges. Tyler ended up laying in the bed until she fell asleep. He didn’t need anyone to explain the cause of her behavior. Mila wasn’t used to spending time with Tyler since he lived six hours away from her. Occasionally, Bonnie would make the trip so that father and daughter could see each other. Tyler would twist himself into knots in order to make time in his busy schedule. 

Bonnie walked into the room carrying two steaming mugs. She placed both on the table and then sat beside him on the couch. “I made hot chocolate.”

Tyler kissed her temple and said, “Thank you.”

“I am surprised that you are even awake. I figured that I would find you passed out in bed with Mila,” she teased lightly. 

He chuckled and picked up the mug of hot chocolate. “You’re not far off. I probably would have fallen asleep there if the bed wasn’t so damn little.”

Bonnie chuckled knowingly. “That is one of the few times that my short stature is a bonus. I can fit in Mila’s bed with no trouble.”

Tyler chuckled and shook his head. His expression grew more serious. “I just want to apologize, Bon. I know that we were supposed to handle the marriage license today…”

She shook her head and interjected, “I get it, Ty. You had an opportunity to spend the entire day with our daughter. I don’t blame you for taking it. I am actually grateful. I was able to get so much work done on my paper while you entertained her.”

Mila was not interested in Bonnie at all today. All of her attention was focused on Tyler. She introduced her father to all of her toys and that was not an exaggeration. Mila had shown Tyler every doll and stuffed animal she owned. She even introduced him to her toy cars. Mason brought his great-niece a new hot wheels monster truck every time he visited. He usually dropped by three or four times a month. Mila now had an impressive collection of cars that she liked to keep at the bottom of her bed. Bonnie had long since given up that fight against her daughter.

Tyler took a sip of the hot chocolate and muttered, “She has so much energy.”

Bonnie nodded sagely. “You’re preaching to the choir. I still wonder where she stores all that energy in such a tiny body. I remember you being the same way when we were kids. You never stayed in your seat in class.”

He chuckled. “We all couldn’t be a goody two shoes like you.”

“You better hope Mila is a goody two shoes like me. Otherwise, we are going to have a lot of parent/teacher conferences at her school.”

Tyler rolled his eyes. He didn’t even want to think about the number of conferences his parents had attended over the years. Generally, his grades had hovered in the low B range. It was his behavior that was always the issue. He liked to talk in class...alot. Tyler was also the class clown. He continued being a problem child until he started taking football seriously. 

Tyler smirked. “Maybe she will funnel all that energy into a sport like we did.”

“From your lips to God’s ears. I’ve been thinking about putting Mila into tumbling classes. We’ve gone once or twice and she enjoyed herself.”

“What’s the problem?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

She chuckled, “I wouldn’t say that there is a problem. I guess I am just worried about her being so young. So many of the moms there were already talking about the future. I just want our kid to have fun and make some friends.”

Tyler knew that Bonnie was talking about him without saying as much. His parents became completely overbearing the moment he showed an aptitude for football. They wanted him to eat, drink, and breathe the game. He loved football but it had cost him a lot. Namely the game cost him the first years of his daughter’s life. Tyler would never be able to get that time back. The hole he had left in Mila’s life had been on full display today. He knew that her attachment to him was because they had limited time together.

He said, “We aren’t like that, Bon. We’re not going to railroad Mila into something just because she’s good at it.”

“You’re right…” she glanced at the papers. “Have you chosen an agent yet?”

Tyler sighed and said, “No. I really don’t know who to choose. At least a dozen agents have contacted me since I declared for the draft. They’ve all sent me biographies and information about their agencies. None of that has helped me narrow down the growing list.”

Bonnie picked up her cup of hot chocolate now that it had cooled down somewhat. She asked, “What exactly are you looking for in an agent? Maybe that could help narrow it down a little…”

“I talked to Devante a couple days ago and he gave me some advice. He said that I should focus on what the agent has been able to accomplish for his recent clients. Once I widdle down the list then I should meet with some of the agents to get a feel for them. He said that they’ll probably take me out for dinner or whatever but that I should focus on how we get along,” he explained. 

Devante was a former teammate. Now he was a wide receiver in the NFL. Devante took Tyler under his wing when he first joined the team. It was part of the athletic department’s mentorship program. All the freshmen athletes were paired with upperclassmen that played their position. Devante helped Tyler acclimate to his new environment. He also helped him stay focused when missing Bonnie and Mila became too much. Tyler probably would have dropped out his first year without Devante having his back. 

“That’s great advice,” Bonnie said. 

“I was hoping that you would come to these dinners with me...if you have time. I was thinking that I would invite Mason and Lucy, too,” he said. 

Bonnie was surprised that Tyler wanted her and Lucy to meet the prospective agents. She asked, “Why would you want us to be there?”

“You guys are my family, Bon. I can’t do this alone. Most of those agents are going to sit across from me and say everything that I want to hear. They’re going to stroke my ego and promise me the world. I need feedback from people that I trust. I also need the agents to know how important my family is to me. I won’t be leaving you and Mila here when I get drafted. The two of you are coming with me. My decisions affect the two of you.” 

Bonnie shook her head for a moment. She put her cup down and grabbed Tyler’s face. “I love you so damn much.”

Tyler was surprised by her reaction. “I love you, too. You know that, right?”

She blinked back tears and nodded. “Yeah...I know.”

Tyler knew that hadn’t always been the case. He knew that Bonnie had doubted his love and commitment. He couldn’t blame her for having doubts. Being six hours away felt like having an ocean between them. Bonnie was his best friend but there were moments when the distance turned their relationship rancid. She wasn’t the only one that suffered from bouts of jealousy. The men’s and women’s track and field teams traveled together. Last year another runner had pursued Bonnie aggressively. It wasn’t long after Tyler had broken his arm during a game and he felt vulnerable. He had worried that Bonnie wouldn’t continue to wait for him. 

He rested his forehead against hers and whispered, “I’m sorry.”

Bonnie gave a watery laugh. “Why are you apologizing? Nothing that happened was your fault. We played the hand we were dealt.”

Tyler kissed Bonnie softly and pulled her onto his lap. “It’s not the hand we were dealt. My parents…”

She shook her head. “I don’t want to go down that road again. Your parents are terrible people but their plans didn’t work. We’re still together.”

“And they will never be part of our lives,” he swore. 

Bonnie’s eyes widened. She said, “Ty…”

He cut off her objection. “My parents are toxic and meddlesome. I don’t want them involved in our lives. I don’t want them feeding that poison to our daughter. If I have my way, they will never see Mila again.”

“I don’t like Richard or Carol but Mila isn’t going to have much of a family without them. My dad is gone and my mother hasn’t been to Mystic Falls since Grams’ funeral. She managed to show up late for that,” she replied bitterly.

Frankly, it was shocking that Abby had shown up for the funeral at all. She walked into the church 30 minutes late with her new husband and stepson in tow. Lucy had cursed out her older cousin at the cemetery and sent her packing. It took Bonnie weeks to recover from that brief encounter with her mother. She hadn’t spoken to the woman since.

“We have Lucy and my uncle. They’ve supported us from the beginning. They love our daughter almost as much as we do. Mason has certainly spent more time with Mila than I have in her short life. We have great friends, too. Those people are the family that our daughter will know and love. Not her hateful grandparents that were so happy when she was born with fair skin.”

Bonnie balked at his last sentence. It took a moment to find her voice. “You never told me that…”

“Because I didn’t want to hurt you. I also hoped that they would get past it, you know? Mila is their granddaughter. She has their blood in her veins.”

She scoffed, “They must hate that she darkened a little once she got older.”

Mila’s complexion was still lighter than Bonnie’s was but there was no mistaking that she was biracial. She had her father’s dark hair and her mother’s green eyes.

“I don’t know because we don’t talk much. They’ve been dead to me for quite some time. I was only being civil because I needed their help taking care of you and Mila. I don’t need their help anymore and I would rather forget they even exist.”

Bonnie had always suspected that Tyler’s parents’ reaction was due in part because of her race. She had given Carol and Richard the benefit of doubt because they had never explicitly said anything to her. However, Lucy wasn’t so magnamious. She had been suspicious of Tyler’s parents from the outset. It was mostly because Grams had never been fond of the Lockwoods. Her grandmother was usually an excellent judge of character. 

Tyler glanced towards the hallway when he heard the front door open. 

Lucy called out, “I’m home. And I brought company.”

Bonnie moved off Tyler’s lap when she heard they had company. She wondered who would be visiting them at this time of night. 

Mason ambled into the living room and grumbled, “I’m not company.”

Lucy chuckled and said, “If you don’t live here, then you are company.”

Bonnie wrinkled her nose because Mason smelled like a distillery. “Where did you find him?”

The older woman rolled her eyes and said, “He showed up at the restaurant four hours ago. When I closed the restaurant, I decided to just bring him home.”

Mason sat down in a comfortable armchair. “Where is my niece?”

Tyler snorted, “It’s 11 o’clock. She’s in bed.”

He frowned deeply and then he smiled. He said, “We could wake her up.”

Lucy pointed at Mason. “Don’t make me regret not shoving your drunk ass into a cab.”

Tyler shook his head. “I’m sorry about this. I’ll take him home.”

Lucy sat on the arm of the couch. “Actually, Mason and I wanted to talk to you about something important. We don’t think that you should get married at city hall.”

Bonnie and Tyler looked at each other for a moment. “Why not?”

“Because you both have been through hell and you deserve a party to celebrate making it through the hard times,” Lucy argued. 

“What she said,” Mason agreed with a nod. 

Tyler was inclined to agree with Lucy and his uncle. However, they just didn’t have the money for a wedding and reception. He didn’t even want to think about finding a venue in Mystic Falls. His parents would certainly use their connections to make the search costly if not impossible. “It’s a nice sentiment but we can’t really afford…”

Mason frowned. “Who said anything about the two of you paying for anything?”

Lucy chuckled. “The two of you don’t have two nickels to rub together right now.”

Bonnie said, “Tyler and I appreciate the offer but we can’t let the two of you put yourselves out for a wedding that we don’t need.”

“Let? Mason and I want to do this for the two of you. Besides, it is going to piss off Dick and Carol something fierce.”

Mason nodded in agreement. “Anyway, I’m not exactly destitute, Ty. I know Dick likes to talk about me squandering my inheritance but I’m not a moron. I can afford to throw a fancy shindig for my favorite nephew.”

After their mother died, Richard wanted Mason to invest his inheritance in the family business. He had rejected his brother’s idea immediately. Mason wasn’t about to tie his future to Richard. His brother was controlling enough without money being involved. He decided to hire a financial planner that helped him live comfortably on his inheritance. Mason had also made a few smart investments along the way. 

“It doesn’t have to be anything big. Mason offered up his place on Tybee Island. He’s going to buy all the food and booze. I’ll handle the catering and servers. Throw in an officiant, some guests, a bartender, and a DJ and you have a beach wedding.”

Bonnie had to admit that a small beach wedding with their family and friends was enticing. She looked at Tyler to gauge his response.

Tyler asked, “When were you thinking about having this wedding? I don’t want to wait until summer or something like that.”

Mason shook his head. “You both have Spring Break the first week in April. Why not then?”

Tyler weighed his options. He wanted to marry Bonnie immediately but waiting a couple months wouldn’t kill them. It would be worth it to give her the wedding that she deserved. He smiled at Bonnie and said, “Let’s do it.”

Bonnie grinned at Tyler and then hugged him. “I can’t believe that we are actually doing this. Caroline is going to freak out!”

He chuckled and squeezed Bonnie in return. “Good. We can probably pawn off most of the planning on her.”

She lightly slapped his thigh. “Be nice…”

He kissed the top of her head. “We’re going to pay you both back for this.”

“No, you’re not,” Mason said firmly. 

Lucy said. “Just call this our wedding gift.”

Bonnie said, “I know it’s late but I really should call, Care.”

Tyler smiled smugly but didn’t comment on their friend’s Type A personality. He had no doubt that Caroline would have their entire wedding planned in a matter of weeks.

Lucy said, “I’m coming with you. We should talk dresses.”

“Oh, I didn’t even think about a dress,” Bonnie muttered. 


	3. Odd Man Out

Richard had not seen or spoken to his son since the night of the national championship game. However, it wasn’t for lack of trying on his part. Tyler sent every call to voicemail and ignored every text message sent by his father. Carol’s overtures were met with the same deafening silence. Even Mason refused to speak to them. The Lockwoods were worried that their son was well on the way to derailing his promising future. The only silver lining was that Tyler hadn’t married Bonnie yet. Richard had a connection at the county clerk’s office and knew that the couple hadn’t applied for a marriage license yet. 

After a month of radio silence, Richard decided that he had enough of his son’s immature temper tantrum. He knew that talking to Tyler face-to-face was the only way to resolve their conflict. He had to talk sense into the boy before he made a mistake that wasn’t easily fixed. He made the six hour drive to his son’s apartment without warning him. Richard had a key because he was still paying for the off-campus accomodations. When he let himself into the apartment, Richard found the place devoid of any personal effects. It became obvious that Tyler had moved out of the apartment without telling his parents. 

Richard went over to the college and twisted a few arms. It didn’t take much effort to get the dean’s office to violate the privacy law meant to protect students’ information. Afterall, the Lockwood family had been generous donors for many years. He learned that Tyler was still enrolled at the school but he was only taking online courses. His son could ‘attend’ school from anywhere in the world. However, Richard believed his son was probably much closer to home. It was unlikely that Tyler was staying with Bonnie in Mystic Falls. The town was too small and his face was too well known. Someone would have mentioned seeing Tyler. 

His wayward brother owned a lake house that was about a 45-minute drive from Mystic Falls. It would be the perfect place for Tyler to lay low and train for the rapidly approaching NFL combine.

Early Saturday morning, Richard and Carol made the drive out to Mason’s lake house. There was an instant sense of relief when they saw Tyler’s car parked outside. They had both assumed that their son was safe but getting confirmation was comforting. There was an obvious rift in their relationship, but the Lockwoods loved their son fiercely. They only wished that he had made smarter choices in his life. Tyler dating Bonnie had been the source of intense gossip in their social circle. The girl was from a middle class family and a broken home. Richard and Carol didn’t consider themselves racist but they had friends and business associates that certainly were. 

Richard took his wife’s hand and walked up to to the front door. Then he knocked on the door. 

Carol looked at her husband. She murmured, “Do not let Mason provoke you, Richard. You know how he loves to get under your skin.”

He sighed deeply and nodded. Richard’s relationship with his brother had been complicated for many years. There had been a time when Mason admired Richard. However, things began to change as he grew into a man. Richard never really understood how the wedge formed between them. He was far too prideful to ask or attempt to make amends. Now the brothers only spoke sparingly. The topics were limited to the family’s company and Tyler. 

When Brady opened the door he was wearing a pair of running shorts and a sweat soaked t-shirt. His eyebrows rose to his hairline when he saw Richard and Carol standing on the porch. 

He knew that Mason and Tyler wouldn’t want to see them. However, he had learned years ago not to get in the middle of his warring cousins. Brady was Richard and Mason’s cousin on their mother’s side of the family. Brady and Mason were born mere days apart and thus had grown to be as close as brothers. When they were younger, their parents often hosted joint birthday parties for them. 

“Good morning, Dick. You’re looking as beautiful as ever, Carol,” Brady said in greeting. 

Carol smiled. “Good morning, Brady. It is nice to see you again.”

Richard scowled at the nickname. Everyone in the family knew that he despised being called Dick. Mason and Brady were the only ones with the balls to call him that to his face. He snapped, “Where is my son, Brady?”

“He’s in the gym working out with his trainer and Mason. Come on...” 

Richard was pleased to know that Tyler wasn’t neglecting his training regimine. Mason and Brady were in their 30’s but they both behaved as if they were drunk frat boys. Sometimes it was hard to believe that he shared DNA with them. 

Brady locked the door and then led the uptight couple through the house. 

Excited giggles and bare feet slapping against the hardwood floors could be heard nearby. 

“Mila, get back here!” Bonnie called from the other room.

Mila burst into the hall and ran straight into Brady’s legs. Her face, hands, and clothes were practically covered in syrup. She screeched in excitement. “Bradddddddddddddy!”

Brady chuckled and picked the toddler up and turned her upside down. “Milllllllllllla!”

Richard stiffened because he hadn’t expected to find Bonnie and Mila at the lake house. Their presence would make it that much harder to reason with his son. He also hadn’t realized that Brady spent any time with his granddaughter. 

Bonnie rushed into the room still wearing pajamas. She nearly stumbled seeing Richard and Carol standing there. However, she pointedly ignored them and walked to Brady. She said, “Turn her right side up before she pukes on you, Brady.”

Brady laughed and righted Mila before handing her to Bonnie. 

“No baf!” Mila giggled at her mother. 

Bonnie laughed and said, “Yes, it is bathtime.” 

Mila chanted, “No! No! No! No!” 

Brady smirked at her and said, “Good luck with that.”

She rolled her eyes skyward and then trudged up the stairs with the squirming toddler in her arms. 

Brady continued into the gym where the Migos boomed out of the sound system. 

Mason was spotting Tyler as he lifted weights. “Come on! You only have three more to go.”

The trainer was standing off to the side watching his form and recording the session. It would be going up on Instagram soon. 

Brady asked, “How much is that?” 

The trainer replied, “He’s maxed out at 250lbs. We won't go any higher than that.” 

Brady nodded in agreement with his decision. Tyler was a wide receiver and would not be expected to bench press more than that. The benchmark for wide receivers at the combine was in the low 200’s. 

Tyler stopped when he reached 30 reps. He sat up on the bench and tried to catch his breath. His muscles felt like they were on fire.

Mason, Brady, and the trainer all rained praise down on the younger man. 

The trainer tossed a towel at Tyler and said, “Good job! If you keep this up you are going to knock their socks off at the combine.” 

Tyler dried the sweat from his face and motioned for his trainer to end the video. 

He ended the video and put the phone aside. 

Tyler said, “I’m more concerned with my 40 time, Connor.”

Connor reassured him, “You’ll get there with time.”

The younger man nodded and asked, “Can you give us a few minutes?” 

Conor glanced at Tyler’s parents and nodded. “I’m going to go cut this video down to size and load it on Instagram.”

Mason turned down the music once Connor left the room. 

Tyler asked, “What are the two of you doing here?”

“You haven’t been answering our calls, Tyler,” Richard said. 

“And you know why that is. The only reason I have allowed the two of you in my life is because I needed you to take care of Bonnie and Mila. I don’t need you to do that anymore...which means there is nothing for us to talk about,” he said in a matter-of-fact voice. 

Carol flinched at her son’s cold explanation. “You can’t mean that, sweetheart. We’re your parents.” 

Richard watched as Tyler’s expression grew more intense. 

“You are the parents that did everything in their power to destroy my relationship. Even if I could find a way to forgive that, you kept me away from my little girl. I barely know my own kid and that is because of you,” he spat angrily. 

Richard squared his shoulders. He wouldn’t be lectured to by his own son. He said, “We did what was best for you. You needed to focus on school and football. Mila and that girl would have been a distraction! You should be thanking us.” 

Tyler sprang to his feet and roared, “Thanking you? It is taking every ounce of my willpower not to smash my fist into your face!”

Mason put himself between father and son because they both had legendary tempers. “Everyone take a step back…”

Brady said, “Yeah, think about your hands, Ty. Do you really want to go to the combine with an injury to your hand?”  

Tyler took a few calming breaths and pushed away the urge to pummel his father. Going to the combine with an injured or broken hand could be disastrous. Athletes were already under a microscope throughout the process. Team scouts and executives were looking for any red flags. Tyler was projected to be in the top five picks so he would be under even more scrutiny. A rookie drafted in the top five could expect to sign a contract somewhere in the neighborhood of $25-30 million. Punching Richard would be satisfying but it wasn’t worth jeopardizing his future.  

Carol put a hand on Richard’s arm to settle him down. Her husband and son’s relationship had been volatile in the past. She had hoped that Tyler’s time away at school would have cooled their angry. She whispered, “Richard...please.”

Richard ran a hand through his dark hair and took an actual step back. It had been a long time since he’d struck Tyler. He didn’t want to go back to that point in their relationship. Moreover, he wouldn’t do anything to hurt his son’s chances in the draft. They had all worked too hard to get him to this point. 

Carol said, “I know that you are angry, Tyler. But try to see things from our point of view. It looked as if you were going to throw away your future. We couldn’t let that happen to you. However, he made sure that your daughter wanted for nothing.”

Tyler glared at his mother. “She wanted for me. Mila missed having me in her life. I missed her first steps and first words. I wasn’t there to see her first tooth come in. I can never get those moments back. Bonnie sent me videos and pictures but it wasn’t the same thing as being there for her. She called Mason ‘dada’!”

Mason looked down at the floor. He felt guilty even though it wasn’t his fault. He saw his great-niece often and he was one of the few men in her life. It shouldn’t have been surprising that she had assumed he was her father. Mason had been stunned into silence when it happened. Fortunately, Bonnie was there to correct Mila and show her pictures of Tyler. 

Richard wasn’t aware that Mason was spending that much time with Mila. However, he wasn’t surprised at being left in the dark. He had made his opinion of the girl clear. Bonnie wasn’t good enough for Tyler. He hated that Mason had encouraged the relationship. 

There had been a brief moment in high school when Tyler had been uncertain of his relationship. Some of the older boys on the football team had given him a hard time about dating outside his race. It turned into full-on bullying in short order. He was a freshman at the time and didn’t know how to handle the situation. However, Mason had been there to support and encourage his nephew. He had experienced a similar backlash from his own friends when he was Tyler’s age. Mason had always been an equal opportunity Don Juan. Race never mattered to him if the woman was beautiful and interesting enough to keep his attention. 

Mason hadn’t just supported Tyler. He had pulled the ring leaders aside and threatened to kick their asses if his nephew came home with another black eye. Mason’s threat hadn’t been an idle one and they knew it. The boys had been in high school but they were eighteen years old. 

Carol said, “I am sorry that you weren’t able to be with Mila more. I know that you love your daughter. We love her, too.”

Tyler scoffed. “If you’re going to stand here and lie to my face, you might as well leave.” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Richard asked. 

“It means that you don’t give a damn about my daughter. Sure you were interested in the beginning. Then everything changed when her skin started to darken,” he snapped.

Carol looked horrified. “That’s not true! She’s our granddaughter and we love her. It was just hard spending time with her because of that girl…”

“Bonnie...that girl’s name is Bonnie. She is the mother of my child and she will be my wife soon enough,” he yelled.

“Why are you set on shackling yourself to that girl? Look at her family. Her mother ran off with another man. Her father was alive for years but allowed the grandmother to raise her. The grandmother was married twice and divorced both of her husbands,” Richard argued. 

Tyler laughed and asked, “Like our family is the picture of stability? Should we talk about why Judge Mayer quietly ordered you to seek anger management?”

Richard’s face reddened with anger. He couldn’t believe that Tyler would bring that up in front of Brady. 

Carol said, “Tyler, you’re going too far.”

Tyler felt somewhat guilty. Bringing up the anger management in front of his mother was heartless. He said, “I am sorry, Mom. But I am not going to let him insult Bonnie’s family when we have skeletons in our closet, too. On the whole, Bonnie is the one that should be wary of my background. I’m sure she wouldn’t like to think that I inherited dear old dad’s temper.” 

Tyler had inherited his father’s temper but he had never hit a woman. However, his temper had led him to get into fights in the past. Football had helped him channel that rage into something productive. Tyler would go for miles long runs or dedicate hours to intense workouts until the anger passed. 

Richard said, “You ungrateful little bastard!”

The younger man just rolled his eyes. He had been expecting this outburst. “I can’t kick you out because this is Uncle Mason’s house, but I am done talking to you. I’m going to grab a shower.” 

Mason nodded and clapped his nephew on the back. 

Richard roared, “Don’t you walk away from me, Tyler! Get back here!”

Tyler was unmoved by his rage and continued walking away. 

Mason shook his head and looked at his brother. “Tyler is right...this is my house. I don’t want you here. There’s a reason why I’ve never invited you here.”

Richard glared at Mason. “You aren’t doing Tyler any favors by supporting him in this relationship! That little bitch is going to ruin Tyler’s life.”

Mason blinked for a moment and then punched his brother. 

Carol screamed and immediately went to her husband’s side. “Are you okay, Richard?” 

He slapped her hands away from him in anger. His cheek was red and he thought one of his teeth might be loose.

Mason calmly said, “Get the hell out of my house and don’t come back. Next time you show up uninvited I’ll call the cops on you for trespassing. This isn’t Mystic Falls, big brother.”

Richard said, “This isn’t over by a long shot, Mason. You should know that it is unwise to make an enemy out of me.” 

“Get out before I  **literally** throw you out of my house, Dick.” Mason replied. 

The older man glared but ultimately stormed out the room with Carol following in his wake. 

Brady lifted an eyebrow at his cousin and said, “Well, at least Tyler isn’t the one with an aching hand.” 

Mason rolled his eyes. “I need ice. Go make sure he leaves, please.” 

Brady nodded. “You got it.” 

He examined his hand with a sigh and then went to the kitchen. 

Lucy was working on appetizer samples for Bonnie and Tyler’s wedding. The kitchen looked like a tornado had hit it. She saw the way that Mason was flexing his hand and asked, “What happened?” 

He grumbled, “I punched Dick.” 

Lucy’s shock was evident. She walked to the fridge and grabbed a bag of frozen peas and two bottles of beer. Lucy brought both over to him and said, “He deserved it.” 

Mason chuckled and put the frozen peas on his hand. “You don't even know what he did.” 

She opened their beers and said, “He’s been cruising for a bruisin for years. This was long overdue.” 

Mason took the bottle and clinked it against hers. “Cheers…”

Lucy chuckled when she saw him eye the appetizers. “Wanna try the ones that are done?” 

He grinned at her. “Obviously.” 

Lucy put one of everything she had made on a plate and brought it to him. “Try the stuffed mushrooms first. They just came out the oven a few minutes ago.” 

Mason asked, “What are they stuffed with?” 

“Crab…”

He popped an entire mushroom into his mouth and nodded in approval. “Oh that’s good. What’s the heat I am getting from this?” 

“I added pureed habanero peppers to the cream cheese mixture,” she replied. 

“I like it. It should definitely go on the menu.” 

Lucy laughed and said, “I’m glad that I have your seal of approval but Tyler and Bonnie’s opinions matter more.” 

Mason huffed, “I’ll just kick in more money for the food budget.”

She shook her head with an amused smile and enjoyed her beer. “What’s the fallout going to be from punching your brother?”

Mason had moved onto some bruschetta. He shrugged, “Dick? I’m sure he’ll do something befitting his name. I wounded his pride.” 

“But did you black his eye?” she asked with a grin. 

He chuckled and said, “No, I hit him with an uppercut to the jaw.”

Lucy slid the tray of stuffed mushrooms to him. “Nice job…”


	4. A Battle of Wills

“Your brother is a bitch,” Lucy said with a scowl. She was perched on the edge or her desk watching Mason worriedly.

Mason chuckled deeply as he reclined on the couch in Lucy’s office. His headache was slowly starting to fade away. It had been a long time since Mason had a migraine. Of course his older brother was responsible for the migraine that had made him basically blind for an hour. “Dick has always been bitter, petty, and vindictive.” 

“He’s a  _ little bitch _ ,” she reiterated vehemently. 

“The smallest of bitches,” he finally agreed with a wry smile. Nobody could get to the heart of a matter quite like Lucy Bennett. 

Lucy nodded in satisfaction. “Do you want another beer?” 

Mason opened one eye and said, “I wouldn’t say no to another beer. But I think that I will wait until after I play with my favorite great-niece. When does she get out of that place?” 

She rolled her eyes in amusement. Mason hated that Mila spent a few days a week in daycare. He was a big kid that wanted to pop up randomly to play with his niece. “Stop talking about Mila’s daycare as if it is some sort of prison. Anyway, Bonnie and Tyler should be picking her up soon. They’ll come here afterwards.”

Mason argued, “Mila doesn’t need to be in a daycare. She could just spend the day with me. It’s not as if I keep traditional work hours most days.”

Lucy scoffed at the notion. “Mila has you wrapped around her little finger. She would convince you to feed her candy non-stop. Mila would run herself ragged or throw up all the junk you fed her. Then Bonnie would have to murder you for making her baby girl sick. And I would help her.”

Mason grinned as he imagined the chaos that Mila would cause hopped up on sugar. It would go just as Lucy described because sensible discipline had never been his forte. He certainly could not imagine denying Mila anything she wanted. He adored the little girl as if she were his own daughter. Mason had been similarly smitten with Tyler. However, his lackadaisical attitude could be excused because of his relative young age at the time. He huffed, “We would just come here to hang out with you for the day. You’d feed us healthy food and keep us out of trouble.” 

Lucy rolled her eyes playfully. Mason spent enough time loitering in her restaurant. She often complained, but it was always half-hearted. Mason was good company. “Yes, because having a toddler in a restaurant all day isn’t a recipe for disaster.”

“I bet she’d be a hit with the customers,” he argued. “She’s all charm that one.” 

She conceded, “You have a point there. Bonnie was that way as a kid, too. She had big bright eyes and had an even bigger smile. I could never say no to that little face.” 

“I was the same way with Tyler,” he replied with a small grin. “He used to call me Unca Mase. How can you say no to that?” 

Lucy laughed softly. “Unca? You were putty in his hands.” 

“Yep,” he replied with a smile. 

Lucy asked, “Are you going to tell Tyler about Dick’s retaliation against you?” 

Mason groaned and said, “I don’t want to distract Tyler when the combine is so close. He can’t afford to fall in the draft. Besides, it’s not as if he can do anything to change what happened. He would just be frustrated and stressed out for nothing. Or worse he would decide to confront Dick, because we are a hands on kind of family.” 

“How bad is it, Mason? Truly…” she asked seriously. She knew that Mason was trying to downplay the severity of the situation.

Mason sighed deeply and replied, “For now, his meddling is only an inconvenience. My project manager is a diligent man and he makes daily reports to me. I trust that he has followed the letter of the law. This injunction is only temporary, but it gives Ricard time to sabotage me in other ways. My guess is that he will try to alienate my investors. Depending on his success I would be forced to abandon the project or sink too much of my own money into it.” 

Lucy’s frown deepened. She considered saying something particularly nasty about Richard but Mason already knew her sentiments on the matter. She asked, “What will you do?” 

“I don’t know yet,” he confessed. “I will admit that I did not see this coming but I should have. I figured Dick would retaliate against me personally...not my business ventures. But it makes sense in a way.”

“How does tanking your golf course makes sense? It will make your entire family look bad. You’re a grown man but everyone still looks at you as Richard Lockwood’s little brother,” she declared. 

Mason nodded in agreement. “And won’t he look like a benevolent older brother if he swoops in to save the project once it begins to falter? He’ll have me by the short and curlies and that’s what he has wanted all along. Dick isn’t happy unless he is exerting some measure of control over the people in his family.”  

Lucy’s chocolate brown eyes seemed to grow darker as she listened to Mason. “I’m sure the bastard will use his newfound leverage to convince you to act as an intermediary with Tyler. He’s desperate to get his hooks into that boy again.”

“I will refuse,” he replied adamantly. “Tyler has finally decided to cut ties with his parents and I support him wholeheartedly. They will only drag him down...I’ve always believed that.” 

Lucy moved to sit beside Mason on the couch. “I know that you would never ask Tyler to help you out of this mess. But your brother knows how much affection his son holds for you. If you don’t bend, then he will go directly to Tyler. He will relent for your sake and Bonnie will support him fully. You are as much a part of our family as Tyler is.”

Mason closed his eyes tiredly because he didn’t want to put his nephew in that position. Tyler’s relationship with Richard was unhealthy. His nephew wasn’t a little boy anymore. He would not cower in the face of Richard’s anger. There would be violence and Mason could not allow that to happen. Tyler had too much to lose. 

The silence between them was broken by the giggles of Mila. A moment later, the door opened and the toddler barreled into the room. 

Lucy grinned and scooped Mila up. “Munchkin!”

“Hi, Auntie Lulu! I missed you.” Mila greeted cheerfully. 

“Oh! I missed you, too,” Lucy replied. Being around the sweet child always lifted her spirits. “Were you a good girl today?”

Mila nodded.

Bonnie shook her head with a bright smile. “She got a smiley face today.” 

Lucy grinned in response. “I think that means Mila deserves an extra special snack today. What do you think?”

“Sliders!” Mila demanded. 

Tyler laughed heartily. “Sliders?”

Mason grinned and asked, “The ones with cheddar cheese and grilled onions?” 

Lucy rolled her eyes and said, “You already know those are Mila’s favorite.”

“In that case, I got a smiley face today, too,” Mason replied. 

Mila looked at her uncle and asked, “Really?” 

He nodded. “Yep.”

Lucy chuckled and asked, “Do you two have plans? We could all just have dinner together here.” 

Tyler chuckled, “That was sort of our plan. Neither of us felt like cooking tonight. I hope that is okay.” 

“It’s more than okay,” Lucy said. 

The younger man said, “Hey, Mason. I was hoping that I could talk to you about something…”

“Sure, kid. What’s on your mind?”

Lucy noted the seriousness in Tyler’s voice. She wondered if Richard had already turned the screws on his son. Lucy was generally a nice person but every morning she hoped that Richard Lockwood would get hit by a damn bus or an 18-wheeler--she wasn’t picky. 

She squeezed Mila in her arms. “Come on. Let’s go put our order in with the cook. Sliders and curly fries for everyone!”

“And rings!” Mila demanded. 

Lucy huffed out a laugh. “And the little lady demands onion rings.”

“Oh, I want onion rings, too,” Mason added. 

Tyler nodded. “Me, too. I need to carb load.” 

Bonnie smirked and said, “Let’s go before they can order anything else.” 

Tyler watched the three ladies beat a hasty retreat. He muttered, “I should have said I wanted those coconut shrimp appetizers, too.”

Mason chuckled. “What’s on your mind?”

“I got a call this afternoon from Damon Salvatore…”

Mason’s easy smile morphed into something furious. He could only think of a few reasons that Damon Salvatore would contact his nephew. “What does he want?” 

“My dad put out the word that your project is having some liquidity issues. Stefan already told him that I’m on the outs with my parents so he didn’t take the bait immediately. He wanted to know if I thought my father would be capable of sabotaging his own brother,” Tyler explained. 

Never had Mason felt more motivated to strangle his older brother.

The younger man continued, “I told him that you gave Dad the shiner he’s been walking around with for the last week. Damon offered to put the word out that you two are having a familial spat. I told him I would run it by you first.”

“I’ll call Damon tonight and thank him for reaching out first. I have to hope that he is the first person that Richard went to with his lies,” Mason said. He could feel his migraine gaining steam. 

Tyler had hoped that Damon was mistaken, but he knew better. His father enjoyed playing dirty in business. He didn’t care who got hurt in the process as long as he came out on top. Richard called it having a ‘killer instinct. Tyler thought it was just good old-fashion psychopathy. He  asked, “When did this start?” 

“I found out this morning. I’ve been putting out fires all day with the city. I’ve arranged for an inspector to come out later in the week. Let’s just hope that Dick doesn’t grease any palms to have the inspection delayed,” he complained. 

“I wouldn’t put it past Dad to bribe the inspector to fail you outright,” he said angrily. 

Mason waved away that notion. “I will make sure that the inspection is documented. I’ve dealt with crooked inspectors in the past. They want easy money not a criminal investigation. I may not be the venerable Richard Lockwood, but my name carries weight in this town, too. If I cry foul play, the county will look into it. No, Richard just wants to dangle some red meat in front of my investors.” 

“I can try talking to him…”

He quickly shook his head. “I want you to stay well away from Richard. I will not let this situation derail your future. I will handle my brother. He’s not the only one that knows how to play dirty. We were raised by the same man after all. I don’t want to play this card because it would be cruel to your mother, but…”

Tyler frowned for a moment and then his expression darkened. “You’re talking about Kelly Donovan?”

Mason’s eyes widened to the size of saucers. “You know about them?”

“My dad is having an affair with my best friend’s mother. It’s the kind of thing you’d have to be dumb or in denial to miss,” he replied. 

“How do you feel about me fighting fire with fire? Carol is your mother and…” 

Tyler interjected, “My mother is neither dumb or in denial. She knows about the affair. But Dad would be motivated to keep the story away from his country club pals. It’s one thing to have a mistress, most of his friends probably have affairs. It’s another thing for his mistress to be so…”

“Low rent,” Mason suggested. 

“Don’t let Matt hear to describe his mother that way, but yeah.” 

He nodded in agreement. “I am going to try to reason with Dick tonight. I’ll drop by his house after we have dinner here. If I can’t make him see sense, then I’ll do what needs to be done.” 

Tyler said, “Let me know if there is anything that I can do.”

Mason smiled at his nephew. “You worry about getting ready for the combine. I’ll handle my business. If all else fails, I’ll go bat my eyelashes at Esther Mikaelson. She’s been sniffing around the project since the outset.”

The younger man chuckled deeply. “Has she been sniffing around the project or you, Uncle? Mrs. Mikaelson has been shooting you Mrs. Robinson vibes for years.”

He laughed wryly because Tyler spoke truthfully. Esther had been trying to lure Mason into her bed since he was in high school. He had deftly side-stepped all her attempts at seduction but he wasn’t willing to lose out on building a golf course. “I don’t know having a sugar mama might be a good look for me.” 

Tyler stood up and shook his head. “Just imagine the tense silence whenever Mr. Mikaelson and my dad run into each other.”

Mason got to his feet, too. “Don’t tempt me. I am feeling reckless today.” 

The two men left Lucy’s office and headed into the main dining room.


	5. Spring Festival

While Tyler and Bonnie had been separated it seemed as if time moved at a snail’s pace. Since he had moved back to Mystic Falls, the days seemed to pass effortlessly. Bonnie was hard at work trying to finish her last Spring semester on Whitmore’s campus strong. After this semester, she would only need fifteen credits to graduate with her bachelor’s degree in Radiologic Sciences. Bonnie hoped to finish her degree during the summer. However, her ability to do that hinged on which classes were offered during the summer session. Either way Bonnie planned to be living in a different city by the start of the football season. She and Tyler had decided that their family wouldn’t be separated again. 

Fortunately, it didn’t look as if they would have to stray too far from home. Last week, Tyler had gone to Indianapolis to participate in the NFL Combine. Most of Mystic Falls had been glued to their televisions to support him and Matt Donovan. Both young men had performed well in front of the scouts and team executives. However, Tyler had truly dazzled everyone with his performance. His 40-yard dash time had made him a recurring topic on all of ESPN’s shows. All of the mock drafts predicted Tyler going as the first or second pick. He would either land with Baltimore or Washington. Both cities were only a two hour drive from Mystic Falls.

While Tyler was in Indianapolis for a week, Bonnie took the time to finally find her wedding dress. On Friday afternoon, she made the long awaited trip to the bridal shop in Richmond. Her small but dedicated bridal party joined her to share their strong opinions. Bonnie had three bridesmaids: Lucy, Caroline, and Elena. Mila also came along for the ride mostly because there was no one else to watch her. Mason and Brady had accompanied Tyler on his trip to Indianapolis for support. Mila’s presence turned out to be a blessing in disguise because they found the perfect flower girl dress for her. Although, Bonnie still had her doubts about the toddler’s ability to perform her flower girl duties. Her little girl had a wild spirit and wasn’t always keen on following directions.

The girls’ weekend trip to Richmond proved to be a resounding success. After much badgering from Lucy, Bonnie found an amazing grecian style wedding dress. She also bought a form-fitting cocktail dress for the reception. She had been reluctant to get the dresses she really wanted because of the eye-popping prices. However, Lucy wouldn’t let her younger cousin settle for less on what would be the most important day of her young life. Lucy also reminded Bonnie that she and Mason were the ones footing the bill for her dresses. The two partners in crime had already worked out a budget before he departed for Indianapolis. The budget even included paying extra to get the dresses altered in time for the wedding.

After buying her wedding dress, Bonnie found the other decisions for the wedding simple. Tyler helped her choose flowers for the wedding. They didn’t want anything extravagant since it was a beach wedding. However, they did want to add some color to the beige palette the beach would provide. They also hired a DJ to work their reception. Elena’s little brother had offered his band as a prospect but Tyler and Bonnie declined. They both thought Jeremy was a good kid but he wasn’t exactly known for being reliable. He spent more time getting high with his band than actually rehearsing. Fortunately, Elena hadn’t been offended by their decision. She was capable of being objective where her baby brother was concerned. 

The wedding was two weeks away and all the major and minor decisions had been finalized. The invitations had been sent out and most of the RSVP cards had been received. Lucy was in charge of the food for the reception. She had spent weeks experimenting with different dishes before settling on the perfect menu. Bonnie, Tyler, Mason, and Brady had enjoyed sampling all of the options. Lucy was even in charge of making their wedding cake. She was keeping the style and overall shape a secret from the couple. However, they did know that the cake would be chocolate. It went against the norm for a wedding cake but the groom and bride were chocoholics.

The couple’s chocolic nature was on full display today at Mystic Falls annual Spring Festival. Despite the temperature being a brisk 58 degrees, Bonnie and Tyler were on their third helping of homemade chocolate ice cream. They were only able to indulge like that because Mila was being watched by Mason at the moment. Tyler’s uncle was passing out fliers and trying to drive customers to Lucy’s booth. He claimed having an adorable toddler as a sidekick would help drum up business. Bonnie didn’t know if Mason’s claims were accurate but there was certainly a long line waiting in front of Lucy’s booth. 

Bonnie looked at Tyler and asked, “Where should we go next?” 

He smirked at his fiance and suggested, “Traffic at Mrs. Warren's booth has finally slow down. We should head over there before the evening rush starts.”

Lydia Warren was a fiesty older woman that owned Mystic Falls oldest bakery. The business had been in her family for nearly 100 years. She also made the best fudge anyone had ever tasted. 

She chuckled and said, “If we keep this up, we are going to be tubby by the time the wedding comes around.”

Tyler kissed her and then said, “Tubby? You look good with a couple extra pounds on you. And you don’t need to worry about me getting fat. I’ll burn all this off tonight during my workout with Brady and Mason. They have become unforgiving taskmasters.”

Bonnie smiled and said, “They just want to keep you on your toes because they believe in your dreams. You are going to be a wide receiver in the NFL. You’ve been talking about going pro since we were ten years old and you finally did it. I am so proud of you, Ty.”

He wrapped an arm around Bonnie’s shoulders and pulled her closer.  

“Tyler…” Carol called out from behind them. 

Tyler tensed hearing his mother’s voice. He slowly let go off Bonnie and turned around. “I didn’t expect to see you here, Mom. This was never your sort of thing...hanging out with the townies.” 

It was true. Carol and Richard hadn’t attended the Spring Festival since he was mayor of Mystic Falls. She did not miss socializing with the citizens of Mystic Falls. She said, “I was hoping that I would run into you here. I know how much you have always enjoyed the festival.”

Bonnie squeezed Tyler’s hand because she could feel how tense he was. 

“I thought I made myself clear. I don’t want anything to do with you or dad,” Tyler said. 

“It’s been weeks and I was hoping that you would change your mind. I am not here on behalf of your father. Richard can try to make amends on his own. I am here because I do not want to lose your or my granddaughter,” Carol pleaded. 

“Now you care about Mila being your granddaughter?” he asked sarcastically. 

Carol sighed and said, “I will admit that I haven’t been the grandmother that I should have been to Mila. I felt guilty for separating you and Bonnie. I knew that it was wrong from the beginning, but I was so scared that you were throwing your future away. I thought that you would settle down and give up your chance to be an NFL player.”

His jaw clenched. “Bonnie and Mila were all the motivation I needed. All I ever wanted was to be able to give them a good life...the life they deserve. I am going to do that despite the fact that you and Dad tried to force a wedge between us.”

“You’re right. You proved Richard and I wrong. You managed to keep your family together and achieve your dreams. You can’t imagine how happy I was to see you on ESPN. My son participating in the NFL Combine. Not just participating but completely decimating the competition. You are going to have so many amazing moments in your life. I don’t want to miss out on them because I made a mistake. I am asking that you give me an opportunity to be part of your life again,” he said. 

Tyler wanted to shut down his mother. However, he always had a soft spot for her. Richard hadn’t been a good husband to her and it showed. “I don’t know. I need time to think about it. And forgiving Dad is out of the question. He’s been trying to ruin Uncle Mason’s business venture.”

Carol’s heart sped up when Tyler agreed to at least consider forgiving her. She said, “I am not here on behalf of your father. We’re...I don’t think that we will be married for much longer. I am in the process of moving my things to the country house. I am craving some peace and quiet.”

Bonnie did her best not to react to the apparent end of Carol and Richard’s marriage. She wondered who decided to call it quits. It didn’t seem like something that Richard would do. He was always too concerned with keeping up appearances. However, Carol had never shown anything that resembled having a backbone. 

Tyler blinked and ran back his mother’s words to make sure he heard her right. “Are you getting a divorce?”

“I have been to a lawyer. Richard will be served sometime next week when he returns from his business trip. I do not know if he will sign the divorce papers or if this will go to court,” she explained. 

“Why?” he asked. “After all these years of him being awful to both of us…”

Carol said, “I wish I had some satisfying answer for you. In the simplest terms, everyone has a limit. I finally found mine.”

“Do you need help moving your stuff to the country house?” Tyler asked. He felt awkward and unsure of what to say to his mother. He was happy to know that she was finally leaving his father. However, part of Tyler wondered why she had chosen to do so now.

She shook her head. “No, I hired a moving company. They’ll move everything early Monday morning.”

Bonnie realized that Carol was leaving Richard without telling him. She planned to move while he was out of town. Then he would be served with divorce papers when he returned. It was certainly a bold move. One that had a chance of blowing up in the woman’s face. Richard wasn’t the type of man that liked to lose. Bonnie feared that they would all need to prepare for a backlash. 

She said, “Well, if you do need any help...let us know.” 

Tyler squeezed Bonnie’s hand in silent appreciation. She always backed his play even when there was ample reason to do otherwise. They would have to discuss the olive branch his mother offered later. He wouldn’t unilaterally decide to allow her into their lives again.  

Carol was visibly surprised but nodded. “The company I hired promised to pack and unpack all the major items. And I am having new furniture delivered to the country house on the same day. I am a little nervous. I have never orchestrated a move this large before.” 

She had lived in the same house from the moment she married Richard at 19-years-old. She hadn’t brought much more than her clothes when she moved into the house. Richard had insisted that the Lockwood Mansion had everything she would need. He hadn’t been wrong. The nearly 200-year-old house had served her well over the years. Carol was sad to leave it behind but the house didn’t belong to her. The country house was a different matter altogether. Her mother-in-law had left the country house to Carol in her Will. She wondered if Marianna knew this day would come. She had always been realistic about her eldest son’s shortcomings. 

Tyler asked, “You bought new furniture?” 

Carol nodded. “I thought the house could use a little updating. I’ve already had the walls repainted in some rooms. I had new wallpaper put in the bedroom. I wanted to get rid of all the wallpaper, but there were too many layers on the bedroom walls. It was easier just to put up new wallpaper.”

Tyler’s eyes went wide. He wondered how long Carol had been planning to leave his father. This didn’t seem like a spur of the moment decision.  

Bonnie saw that Tyler seemed to be at a loss for words. She said, “I am sure that changes have breathed new life into the house.”

“Oh, it definitely has. I can’t wait to tackle the kitchen. However, a renovation of that sort would take no less than six months. Please know that the three of you have an open invitation to the house,” Carol said. 

Tyler said, “Uh...thank you.”

Carol said, “Well, I should get going. There is still much for me to do to get ready for the move. You have my number if you want to talk or…”

He nodded. 

Carol smiled and then quickly headed toward the exit. 

Tyler looked at Bonnie and asked, “What the hell just happened?”

“I have no idea,” she confessed. 

“We need to tell Mason, because this is…”

“Is going to be a freaking disaster,” she finished for her fiance. 

He nodded numbly. 


End file.
